


A Powerhouse In Red

by directium



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Red Team Maine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/pseuds/directium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For fluff week, maybe some RedTeam!Maine with a dash of the whole "Enemy to Friend" thing? Just Maine figuring out how to have actual friends with this group of goobers? Benchpressing Grif, perhaps?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Powerhouse In Red

"Boys! Say hello to your new teammate!"

Grif and Simmons only stared in shock and slight-horror as Sarge gestured to the eight-foot-tall behemoth beside him. Donut, in the meanwhile, simply smiled his usual smile and Lopez didn't seem to care in the slightest about another human joining the team. Just what he needed, more obnoxious sacks of meat to annoy him with their presence.

Maine, however, wasn't pleased about his situation in the least. Not only wasn't he allowed to stay with Carolina or Washington, which would have at least made being in this canyon a little more tolerable, but he had to deal with this group of idiots located as far away from either of them as possible. Idiots who likely wouldn't understand any of his growls, which would only make life more difficult and frustrating for him.

"Uh, sir? Are you sure about this?" Simmons asked in a small voice.

"'Course I'm sure, Simmons!" Sarge said, arms crossed firmly. "Figure this big fella is twice as strong as Wash and Carolina combined, so we'd have an advantage over the Blues with him on our team! Best part is, they can't complain because they already got two Freelancers and he's only one. Numbers are on our side today, boys!"

"Well, we're very happy to have him here!" Donut said cheerfully, his hand extended for Maine to shake. "Welcome to the team, Maine!"

Maine stared at Donut's hand for a moment, before he squeezed it tightly in a rough and half-hearted handshake.

"Woah, you've got some grip on you, don't you?" Donut asked, unphased by how tightly Maine was squeezing his hand and likely bruising his fingers. "Bet you've done a lot of good squeezing with those babies~! Perhaps you could teach me?"

That immediately made Maine recoil his hand from Donut's. "At least he knows how to react to Donut," Grif said.

"Glad to see you boys are getting along!" Sarge said. "But our rookie here will need to know his way around the base. Men, go get him situated!"

"All of us?" Simmons asked weakly. "Are you sure you don't need me to...stay out here and help you? Away from the massive super soldier who could break me in half? Maybe?"

"Nonsense, Simmons," Sarge said. "Who better to show him around our base than the entire team? It'll take way less time than if one person was leading him!"

"Sarge, I don't think that's how it works—" Simmons tried to say, before he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder piece.

"Oh, come on, you big baby," Grif said, practically dragging the other soldier as the group headed towards Red Base. "Maybe if we're lucky, he'll chuck Donut out a window."

\------

"...and this is my room!" Donut said proudly. "It's not much, but I pride myself on keeping everything in its place!"

"Yeah, and by everything in its place, he means he has a drawer assigned for his collection of fuzzy handcuffs," Grif muttered as Maine looked around at the room.

"I have them sorted by size, color, and pattern!" Donut said.

"So...Maine?" Simmons asked meekly, nearly jumping a foot in the air when Maine turned to face him. "U-Uh, I was just wondering...And you don't have to answer this if it's too personal or anything! But...you've been awfully quiet since we got in the base a-and I—"

Maine said nothing, but simply lifted the base of his helmet up past his neck so the group could get a good look at the massive scars that lay beneath. Grif and Donut let out a similtaneous 'woah', while Simmons took to apologizing profusly for asking such an offensive question. Even Lopez, despite the lack of facial features, seemed fairly impressed.

"How'd that happen?" Grif asked.

Maine lowered his helmet again and made a pistol motion with his fingers to explain.

"Yeesh, shot in the throat? That sucks, dude," Grif said.

"Suenas tan preocupado [You sound SO concerned]," Lopez said sarcastically.

Maine simply shrugged and glanced around Donut's room again. He preferred to talk about something rather than his injury, though without anyone to translate for him, it'd be impossible to tell these idiots otherwise.

"So, what should we show him next?" Donut asked.

"Let's so him the kitchen so I can get some lunch," Grif said. "I'm fucking starving."

Maine let out an annoyed growl, that meant something along the lines of "*Fine...I just hope you idiots have enough sense to stock your fridge full of meat...*"

"Well, of course we do!" Donut said cheerfully. "Though I don't know if anyone loves it as much as me! I'm a pretty big fan of some good meat."

"Donut, what the Hell are you talking about?" Grif asked.

"Maine said he hoped we had meat," Donut explained. "Didn't you hear it?"

"Donut, the guy can't talk," Grif said.

"Well, he still said it," Donut pointed out.

Maine stared at Donut in shock. Washington had barely understood his growls at first, there was no possible way Donut would be able to after hearing him once.

"*Can you...actually understand me?*" he growled, not daring to hope.

"Yep!" Donut said, smiling at him.

"Wait, what's happening?" Simmons asked.

"Maine's growls are his way of talking!" Donut said. "I can translate for him like I do with Lopez."

"Oh Dios, que el pobre bastardo, [Oh, God, that poor son-of-a-bitch,]" Lopez groaned, with a look to Maine. "Esté preparado para tener ese carnicero idiota rosa lo que dice. [Be prepared to have that pink idiot butcher whatever you say.]"

"Lopez says he hopes the two of you become friends," Donut said.

"Véase lo que quiero decir? [See what I mean?]"

Maine just stared at Donut, dumbfounded as Grif led the others towards the kitchen ("Jesus, Grif, why can't you run this fast when Sarge is making us run drills?" "Because this is more important, my guy.").

Well, at least that was one problem solved...

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\------

"So, how much do you think you could bench, Maine?" Simmons asked.

Maine shrugged, and growled something along the lines of "I stopped counting after three hundred pounds."

"Three hundred pounds?!" Donut asked in disbelief. "That's incredible!"

"What? No way!" Grif said. "No one can lift three hundred pounds. Except for...well, Tex. But she doesn't count."

Maine eyed him for a moment, before he turned to Donut. "*How much does he weigh?*"

"That's a good question," Donut said. "Hey, Grif! Maine wants to know how much you weigh!"

"Why the fuck does he-NO, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

Grif didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Maine hoisted him up in the air with little to no effort. Grif screamed and flailed wildly, but Maine held onto him tightly as he began to lift him up and down at a steady pace.

"That's amazing!" Simmons said.

"You see? I knew they could get along! Why, he's already putting Grif to good use!"

All heads turned towards the door, where Sarge stood with a surprised-looking Agent Washington at his side.

"Maine, put Grif down," Washington said.

Maine sighed and gently set Grif down again, who looked completely distraught from being manhandled in such a way. "At least warn a guy next time! ...I mean, it was totally awesome and I want to see if you can pick up both me and Simmons at the same time, but still!"

"*I probably could.*"

"Ooh, what about Grif, Simmons, AND me?" Donut asked.

"*Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?*"

Sarge chuckled fondly as he watched Maine attempt to lift his team up at the same time. "Yeah, he's definitely a keeper. Tell Carolina thanks for recommending he join our team."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it," Washington said, his mouth curling into a fond smile as he watched his old friend hoist Red Team high in the air with a triumphant look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> For the RvB Fluff Week. Also hey, something that ISN'T Kimboyle on my Ao3.


End file.
